


It's Just Misplaced

by Leahelisabeth (fortheloveofcamelot)



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot/pseuds/Leahelisabeth
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are about to make their first public appearance as husbands. Victor hopes the reporters don't notice that something very important is missing.





	It's Just Misplaced

“Viktor, we’re going to be late!” Yuuri shouted from the entryway. His shoes were already on and he’d been ready to go for at least a half hour. Victor was definitely a last minute dresser but this was ridiculous.

“You had better be clothed,” Yuuri called as he stalked into the living room. “Yuri is waiting for us in the cab and if we have a quickie he will know.”

“Yuri is not a child. His tantrums do not frighten me,” Viktor scoffed from where he was draped over the back of the couch. Yuuri took a moment to appreciate the view before shaking his head and focusing.

“Right, you have no shame, I know, but I have a very healthy sense of shame and I hate it when Yuri knows what we…” Yuuri blushed to the roots of his hair. “What are you doing then?”

Viktor popped up immediately, his face bright red and his normally sleek hair sticking every which way from static. “Nothing. Aren’t we late?”

Yuuri looked at his watch again and grabbed Viktor’s right hand and started pulling him to the door. “We can put your tie on in the car.”

“But…” Viktor protested but he was already on his way out the door.

Yuuri hated press conferences and would much rather be anywhere else. But the new season had begun and the figure skating world had been turned on its head, first by Yuuri’s first gold medal in a competition against his coach/boyfriend, pushing Viktor down to silver by a mere 0.02 points, and then by the Nikiforov/Katsuki wedding that had occurred less than 24 hours later.

It went by in a blur. Yuuri could only hope he hadn’t said anything too embarrassing. He clutched Viktor’s right hand tightly under the table, leaving Viktor to gesture wildly with his left hand.

He didn’t feel like he could breath until he was safely at home again and tucked into bed with Viktor at his back, wrapped around him like an octopus. “Where’s your ring?” he asked sleepily from inside the circle of Viktor’s arms.

Viktor stilled for a moment. Yuuri almost turned to look at his new husband. “It’s in the bathroom,” Victor blurted. “I’m trying a new hand lotion and I didn’t want to dull the finish.”

Yuuri nodded and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, he reached for his phone upon awakening but it wasn’t there. He peered over the edge of the bed to see if it had fallen on the floor but it wasn’t there. Viktor was gone too which was unusual because Yuuri was usually the one to wake up first.

He wandered out into the living room in his pajamas only to stop in shock. The place was torn apart. Viktor had moved every picture, trophy, and medal on their extensive shelving. The carpet was rolled up in the corner. Viktor had even unzipped the couch cushions and the filling was spilling out on the floor.

“Did you lose something?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor jumped about a foot in the air before shouting, “Yuuri! You take that back. I’ve never lost a single thing in my entire life!”

“What about the remote last week, or Makkachin’s collar yesterday,” Yuuri sighed.

“I don’t remember this. Lies, all of it,” Viktor mock swooned onto their stripped couch.

Yuuri put his hand to his forehead. “Can I interrupt your crisis to ask if you’ve seen my phone?”

“What phone?” Viktor blushed.

“What do you…” Yuuri massaged his forehead. “Viktor, you know what my phone looks like.”

“No,” Viktor refused to look Yuuri in the face.

Yuuri saw Viktor’s phone lying on the mantelpiece. “Well, I need to call Yuri to see if I left it in the cab last night. I’ll just have to borrow yours.”

“Noooooo,” Viktor lunged across the room but he was too late. Yuuri had unlocked the phone to see that it was open on a tabloid article from early this morning.

**TROUBLE IN PARADISE?!!**

_Nikiforov and Katsuki made their first joint appearance as husbands since their surprise wedding last week. Many were surprised at the suddenness of the wedding, expressing disbelief that flighty Viktor, famous for being linked to a new supermodel every season, was actually tying himself down, even to a rising star like Yuuri Katsuki.  
It seems that these naysayers were right to worry. Yuuri was noticeably silent and strained throughout the entire press conference while Viktor was his usual effusive self, taking every opportunity to flaunt his newly ringless finger._

The article continued on but Yuuri had read enough. “You weren’t wearing your ring? Why not?”

Viktor blushed even redder and flipped over to bury his face in a deflated cushion.

“Did you lose it?” Yuuri asked.

“I didn’t lose it, I just misplaced it,” Viktor looked up at Yuuri, his face the picture of abject misery.

Yuuri doubled over and howled with laughter. 

“I thought you would be mad,” Viktor said quietly. “I know what they say. They think that you’re just a fling and that I’ll forget you. And losing the ring this soon after getting married? Everyone is going to think they were right and the truth is that you are the only person for me. There will never be anyone else.”

Yuuri managed to get his giggles under control before going over to the couch and pulling Viktor to his feet. “It’s just a ring, Viktor.” Yuuri placed his hand on Viktor’s chest, feeling his heartbeat under his fingertips. “This here is what is important.” Yuuri pulled his husband down into a kiss “I do not doubt your love.”

Viktor melted into the kiss and after, pushed his forehead into Yuuri’s and just breathed him in for a while.

“Now come on, we’re going to have some coffee and some breakfast, we’ll take another look for your ring, and then we’re going to walk through the park and you have permission to be as sappy and gross as you wish until all these rumours are laid to rest,” Yuuri smiled fondly.

“Hooray!” Victor shouted with heart eyes before kissing his husband again.

Yuuri extricated himself from Viktor’s arms and walked into the kitchen. He pulled open the fridge door to grab the carton of eggs and he was greeted with the familiar glint of gold. “Hey, Viktor? I found your ring!”


End file.
